Eine Ratte in der Falle
by Dione-chan
Summary: Wie könnte die Geschichte nach dem verhängnisvollen Zusammentreffen in der Heulenden Hütte wohl verlaufen sein,hätte Remus den Wolfsbantrank doch eingenommen.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört leider nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling

Raiting: T

Diese Geschichte ist das Ergebnis eines Gedanken der mich einfach nicht los lassen wollte, bis ich ihn auf Papier gebracht hatte. Ich habe immer wieder überlegt wie der Abend in der Heulenden Hütte wohl verlaufen währe, hätte Remus seinen Wolfsban eingenommen. Hier meine alternative Version, die mich selber das ein oder andere mal zum schmunzeln gebracht hat. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Eine Ratte in der Falle

In Harrys Kopf kreisten die Gedanken wild umher. In seinem Herzen vermischten sich die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle.

Die letzte Stunde seines Lebens hatte sein Weltbild bald noch mehr erschüttert als der Tag an dem Hagrid ihn von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel geholt und ihm eröffnete hatte, dass er ein Zauberer sei.

Immer wieder stahl sich sein Blick zu der abgemagerten, blassen Gestalt die nur knapp vor ihm ging. Bis vor Kurzem hatte er den Mann, wie alle anderen für einen wahnsinnigen Massenmörder gehalten. Doch jetzt wo er seine Geschichte kannte, sah er ihn in einem völlig anderen Licht.

Sirius war der beste Freund seines Vaters gewesen. Er würde Harry mit Sicherheit vieles über seine Eltern erzählen können. Damit sich die Leere, die er bei den Gedanken an die Beiden empfand ein Stück weit füllte.

Außerdem war er sein Pate. Eine Teil seiner Familie. Harry erschrack wie schnell er Hoffnung schöpfte, bei diesem Mann, den er eigentlich nicht wirklich kannte, die Familie zu finden die er bei den Dursleys nie haben würde.

„Harry, weißt du eigentlich, dass deine Eltern mich zu deinem Paten ernannt hatten?"

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen.

„Ja, weiß ich." Sein Herz begann zu klopfen. Obwohl ihm nicht ganz klar war weshalb.

„Nun, falls du irgendwann mal wo anders unterkommen möchtest, …."

Sirius unterbrach sich. Dennoch verstand Harry sehr genau worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich könnte meine Tante und meinen Onkel verlassen um mit dir zu wohnen?"

Euphorie stieg in Harry auf. Das währe, das Beste was ihm passieren könnte.

„Nun, ich will dich nicht damit überfahren. Und ich kann auch verstehen wenn du das nicht möchtest."

„Hast du n Knall! Klar will ich! Kann ich schon die nächsten Sommerferien zu dir kommen?"

Harry glaubte sein Glück kaum fassen zu können. Endlich weg von diesen intoleranten Spießern, für die er eh nur der Freak der Familie war.

Das strahlende Lächeln, welches jetzt Sirius ausgezehrtes Gesicht erhellte sprach ebenfalls für sich. Er würde sich mehr als nur freuen, sollte Harry die Ferien mit ihm verbringen wollen.

Jetzt durfte nur nichts schief gehen. Sie mussten Pettigrew im Schloss abliefern und er musste seine Schuld und damit Sirius Unschuld eingestehen.

Endlich hatten sie das Ende des Tunnels erreicht. Krummbein war allen voran aus dem Geheimgang geschlüpft um die Peitschende Weide zur Ruhe zu bringen, indem er sich auf den Wurzelknoten setzte.

Ron zwängte sich als erster, zusammengekettet mit Wurmschwanz und Professor Lupin durch die enge Öffnung. Den Dreien folgte der schwebende, noch immer bewusstlose Professor Snape.

Sirius und Harry schlüpften als Nächste in die dunkle Nacht während Hermine das Schlusslicht bildete.

Wolken verdeckten den nächtlichen Himmel während sich die drei Schüler und ihre Begleiter auf den Weg in Richtung des Schlosses machten.

Schweigend gingen sie hintereinander her, jeder in seine eigenen Gedankengänge versunken, bis die dunkle Wolkendecke am Himmel aufbrach und das Gelände vom kalten Licht des Vollmondes erhellt wurde.

Kaum wurde die Gruppe vom Mond erhellt erstarrte Professor Lupin und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle.

Sofort wanderten die Blicke der anderen Gruppenmitglieder zu der silbernen Scheibe am Nachthimmel und wieder zu dem sich windenden Mann. Allen war bewusst in welch unangenehmer Situation sie sich befanden.

Sirius eilte sofort an die Seite seines Schulfreundes, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er bei der Gelegenheit Snape hatte auf den Boden fallen lassen.

Für ihn war die Verwandlung bei Weitem nicht so furchteinflößend, wie für das Trio. Immerhin hatte er mehr als eine Vollmondnacht mit Monny während seiner Schulzeit verbracht. Ebenso wie Wurmschwanz.

„Du hast heute deinen Trank genommen nicht war? Snape war in dein Büro gekommen um den Kelch wieder zu holen ."

Ein schwaches Nicken gelang Lupin und Sirius und Ron konnten ein leises, gekrächztes „Ja." verstehen.

„Das heißt, dass er nach der Verwandlung harmlos ist, nicht wahr?"

Hermine wich etwas verunsichert zurück. Ron begann panisch an der Kette zu zerren die seinen Arm mit dem von Wurmschwanz verband, da dieser mit dem anderen an Lupin gekettet war.

Pettigrew selber zerrte ebenso an seinen Ketten. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Sirius ihn tötete, weil er sich in Wurmschwanz verwandelte. Andererseits war er auch nicht darauf erpicht an einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf gefesselt zu sein. Wer wusste, schon wie dieser Trank wirkte und ob er überhaupt die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte.

Harry, der jetzt neben Hermine stand beobachtete die Szenerie besorgt. Er war noch nie in einer derartigen Situation gewesen und sollte dieser Trank wiedererwarten nicht wirken würde dies für ihn und seine Freunde womöglich den sicheren Tod bedeuten.

Sirius, der immer noch einen erstaunlich kühlen Kopf besaß packte den panischen Ron mit seiner knochigen Hand.

„Bleib ruhig. Ich mach Remus los. Das geht aber nur wenn du ruhig hältst und danach siehst das dieser Abschaum sich auch nicht rührt."

Er wies kurz auf den noch immer zappelnden Peter und bevor er grob dessen Arm packte an den Lupin gefesselt war.

Dieser wand sich stöhnend und die Knochen in seinem Leib begannen furchteinflößend zu krachen.

Ron richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, der die letzten Jahre sein Haustier gewesen war und funkelte ihn böse an. Wurmschwanz winselte noch immer, hielt aber still.

Sirius sprach einen schnellen Zauber der die Kette löste.

Im letzten Moment. Lupin sackte zu Boden, kaum war er befreit von den Fesseln. Und unter einem markerschütternden Schrei, der sich schnell in ein schmerzerfülltes Heulen verwandelte brach der Wolf hervor.

Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht an Harrys Schulter verborgen. Sie konnte diesen qualvollen Anblick nicht ertragen und Harry spürte wie sie bei jedem Knacken der Knochen zusammenzuckte. Er selber war mehr als schockiert über den Anblick, konnte jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund den Blick nicht abwenden. Ron musste sich ebenso zusammenreißen nicht auch von der Verwandlung ganz eingenommen zu werden und seine Aufmerksamkeit bei seinem Gefangenen zu behalten. Er wollte auf keinem Fall, das dieser die Situation nützte um zu entkommen.

Auch Sirius, der mit besorgtem Gesicht neben seinem Freund kauerte hielt Snapes Zauberstab auf Peter gerichtet. Seine grauen Augen wanderten steht's zwischen Lupin und Pettigrew, der überall hin sah, nur nicht zu dem transformierenden Werwolf, hin und her.

Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich die Situation und der große Wolf, welcher Professor Lupin ersetzt hatte rappelte sich vom Boden auf.

Fasziniert beobachtete Harry das Tier. Er war wirklich riesig und furchteinflößend, dennoch majestätisch und bezaubernd.

Hermine die sich langsam von Harry löste betrachtete Moony eingehend.

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt so etwas einmal über einen Werwolf zu sagen, aber er ist wirklich beeindruckend."

„Nicht war!"

Sirius grinste und unterdrückte den Reflex nicht dem Wolf über den Kopf zu wuscheln, bevor er sich wieder ganz erhob.

Moony legte den Kopf in einer beinahe menschlichen und fragenden Geste schräg. Als wolle er wissen, was sein Freund gerade mit dieser Geste bezwecken wollte.

Diese Geste war wohl mehr als Beweis genug für die korrekte Wirkung des Wolfsbanns und brachte das Trio und Sirius zum Schmunzeln.

Doch schnell kamen sie wieder zum Ernst dieser Situation zurück und Harry viel auf, dass sein Freund Ron immer noch an Wurmschwanz gekettet war. Alleine, mit gebrochenem Bein.

Diese Verantwortung wollte Harry ihm auf keinen Fall alleine aufbürden.

„Sirius kannst du mich an ihm fest machen? Ich will nicht, dass er uns doch noch entwischt."

Mit diesen Worten war Harry an die Seite von Wurmschwanz getreten die Lupin gerade verlassen hatte. Sein Pate schwang Snapes Zauberstab und schon war Harry durch eine Kette mit dem Verräter verbunden.

Dies geschehen machte sich die bunte Gruppe weiter auf den Weg. Je schneller sie ankamen desto besser. Als sie kurz vor dem Eingang von Hogwarts angekommen waren drehte Harry sich zu Sirius um, der ein Stück hinter ihm ging und wieder den noch immer bewusstlosen Professor Snape vor sich her schweben lies.

„Du solltest dich lieber wieder verwandeln. Wir werden so schon mehr als genug Aufsehen erregen. Es muss nicht noch eine Panik geben. Hermine kann ja Snape nehmen."

Die Genannte erhob ihren Zauberstab und sprach den Mobilicorpus auf ihren Professor. Kaum war dies geschehen wurde der vermeidliche Mörder Sirius Black von einem grimmgleichen Hund ersetzt.

„So, dann wollen wir mal."

Harry holte tief Luft und marschierte los. Ron hielt humpelnd mit ihm Schritt, während Peter zwischen ihnen erneut zu winseln anfing. Hermine folgte ihnen, begleitet von Monny und Padfoot.

Die Lichter des Schlosses erhellten ihren Weg mit einem trüben Licht bis sie den Eingang zum Schloss erreicht hatten.

„Jetzt schnell zu Dumbeldores Büro!"

Als sie das Gebäude betraten waren die Gänge wie ausgestorben. Seit Sirius` spektakulärem Einbruch in die Schule waren strenge Ausgangsregeln ausgerufen worden.

Ihre Schritte halten auf dem Steinboden wieder als Ron schon die Richtung zum Schulleiterbüro einschlagen wollte, dessen Richtung er seit dem Beginn des zweiten Schuljahres kannte. Nur ungern dachte er daran, wie knapp er damals an einem Schulverweis vorbeigesegelt war. Wegen der Sache mit dem Wagen seines Vaters. Er und Harry hatten damals mit dem Ford Anglia beinahe die Peitschende Weide kaputt gefahren.

Harry jedoch hielt plötzlich inne und wirkte eher unsicher wohin sie jetzt gehen sollten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Kennt den einer von euch das Passwort? Ich habe keinen Bock noch lang in dieser Gesellschaft zu sein. Nachher probiert der noch was. Mir währe lieber den so schnell wie möglich in sicheren Händen zu wissen."

Das Trio wechselte Blicke und auch die beiden Hundeartigen gaben zustimmende Laute von sich. Harrys Bedenken waren nicht ganz substanzlos. Was wenn sie die halbe Nacht warten mussten bis der Schulleiter von seinen Gästen erfuhr. Ganz zu schweigen, was passieren würde wenn der Hausmeister Filch ihnen über den Weg laufen würde. Da währe der Ärger schon vorprogrammiert. Hermine rieb sich kurz mit der freien Hand übers Kinn.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu Professor McGonagall gehen. Wenn wir Glück haben ist sie noch in ihrem Büro. Sie kann uns dann zu Dumbeldore bringen"

Die beiden Jungen nickten. Ihre Hauslehrerin würde ihnen bestimmt helfen.

Hermine bog in Richtung des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers ab. Doch sehr zu ihrem Bedauern war ihre Hauslehrerin nicht mehr dort aufzufinden.

„Und was jetzt? Wir können wohl kaum so in den Aufenthaltsraum schneien?"

Harry überlegte kurz. Während sein Blick von Einem zum Anderen schweifte.

„Nein, aber Hermine kann ja kurz durchs Portraitloch schauen und jemand den wir kennen bitten sie mögen uns Mcgonagall rausschicken. Wir andern halten uns halt im Hintergrund. Das ist immer noch schneller wie vor Dumbeldores Büro zu warten."

„Hoffen wir nur, das dass klappt. Ich möchte das Chaos nicht erleben, wenn die anderen uns so sehen."

Nervös, ob es eine gute Idee war ihre Hauslehrerin aus ihrem Quartier holen zu lassen machte das Trio und die beiden Rumtreiber sich auf den Weg zum Griffendorturm. Als Hauslehrerin der Griffendors war McGonagall mit ihren Schülern im Turm untergebracht um im Fall der Fälle für ihre Schützlinge erreichbar zu sein.

Eilig stieg die Gruppe eine Treppe empor, die gerade droht wieder ihre Richtung zu ändern.

Professor Snape, noch immer außer Gefecht schwebte vor Hermine her, seine Füße stießen einige Male gegen die Stufen.

„Hoffentlich hat der Spinner nicht wieder das Passwort geändert."

Murrte Ron, als er die letzte Treppe hoch humpelte, auf das Bildnis von Sir Cardogan zu.

Der etwas exzentrische Ritter setzt schon wieder an, eine seiner berühmten Reden zu schwingen, bis er sah was da auf ihn zukam. Jedes Wort blieb ihm umgehend im Halse stecken.

„Eisenherz!"

Gab Hermine ihm das Passwort, während sie Professor Snape so neben sich schweben lies, dass dieser von Innen nicht zu sehen war. Auch Harry und Ron zogen Peter aus dem Sichtfeld. Monny und Padfoot verschwanden zur anderen Seite hin um kein Aufsehen zu erregen.

Sir Cardogan schwang zur Seite und Hermine suchte den vollgestopften Aufenthaltsraum nach einem bekannten Gesicht ab. Zu ihrem Glück entdeckte sie Ginny, die mit ein paar Freundinnen nicht weit von ihr entfernt die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatte.

„Ginny! Ginny!" Rief sie aufgeregt.

Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu Hermine herum. Verwunderung machte sich auf dem Gesicht von Rons Schwester breit als sie das andere Mädchen durch das Portraitloch hereinspähen sah. Hatte Hermine doch einige Blessuren bei der ganzen Aktion davon getragen, die der Rothaarigen nicht entgehen konnten.

„Was ist los Hermine? Warum kommst du nicht rein?"

„Egal. Schnell hol Professor McGonagall! Sie soll raus kommen. Es ist wichtig!"

„Professor McGonagall? Ist alles in Ordnung? Wo ist Ron?"

Ginny war zwar aufgestanden machte aber noch keinerlei Anstallten die Hauslehrerin aufzusuchen.

„Keine Zeit für Fragen! Schnell jetzt!"

Ginnys Freundinnen beobachteten das Gespräch der beiden Mädchen neugierig und verwundert. Auch wenn die Mädchen ein Jahr unter Hermine waren und sie die Braunhaarige nur flüchtig kannten, fiel ihnen jedoch auf, dass diese sich doch sehr merkwürdig verhielt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie irgendwie lädiert und aufgewühlt aussah.

Ginny musterte Hermine noch kurz eindringlich bevor sie nickte und noch immer mehr als verwundert sich auf den Weg machte.

„Hermine, was ist denn da draußen los?"

Fred, mit Georg im Schlepptau, kam neugierig auf das Mädchen zu, welches so schnell wie möglich versuchte wieder aus dem Portraitloch zu verschwinden. Die Zwillinge waren mit ihrem Freund Lee Jordan in der Nähe der Zweitklässlerinnen um Ginny gesessen und hatten natürlich alles mit angehört.

„Nichts! Bleibt drinnen, bitte."

Doch die Weasley-Zwillinge dachten nicht im Traum daran. Das Roch irgendwie nach etwas Aufregendem und dies konnten sich die beiden Troblemaker auf keinem Fall entgehen lassen.

Schnell schlüpften die beiden nach draußen und schoben dabei Hermine ganz unzeremoniell zur Seite, die verzweifelt bemüht war die beiden im Aufenthaltsraum zu halten.

„Bei Merlins Bart was ist den hier los!!!"

Ungläubig starrten Fred und Georg die Gruppe an und noch bevor das Bildnis von Sir Cardogan wieder zuschwingen konnte drängten sich schon die nächsten Schüler heraus.

Angelockt von dem sonderbaren Verhalten Hermines, welches doch nicht so unbemerkt geblieben war wie es dem Trio lieb gewesen währe und dem Ausruf der Zwillinge.

„Oh, mein Gott! Das ist der Grimm!" Schrie Dean auf, als er Padfoot entdeckte.

„Wow, schaut mal, der riesige Wolf! Der sieht echt aus wie ein Werwolf aus!" Staunte Seamus.

Ron wollte schon ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als Harry ihm zuzischte, er solle bloß nichts sagen. Sofort schloss er daraufhin wieder den Mund.

„Ach, du meine Güte. Das ist ja Professor Snape! Was ist den mit dem passiert?"

Parvati Patil sah entgeistert zu ihrem bewusstlosen Professor hoch, der noch immer neben Hermine schwebte.

„Was ist dass den für ein Typ den ihr da gefesselt habt?"

Wollte Lee wissen. Er zeigte auf Pettigrew, der so in sich zusammengekauert war, dass er die beiden Jungen, die ihn gefesselt hielten beinahe mit zu Boden zog.

„Ruhe! Was ist hier los? Ruhe! Ich bin Schulsprecher!"

Percy versuchte verzweifelt Ruhe in das Chaos zu bringen. Doch ohne Erfolg. Es wurde eher noch schlimmer als Colin mit seiner Kamera auftauchte und alles und jeden knipste was ihm vor die Linse kam. Bevorzugter weise natürlich sein Lieblingsmotiv: Harry Potter.

„Ruhe! Was um alles in der Welt ist hier los?"

Umgehend kehrte Ruhe ein. Professor McGonagall war durch das Portraitloch getreten, begleitet von einer immer noch verwirrten Ginny.

Diejenigen, welche eben noch durcheinander gerannt waren wichen zurück und gaben ihr den Blick auf den gefesselten Peter Pettigrew und seinen beiden Wächter frei.

Wurmschwanz versuchte verzweifelt sein Gesicht vor den Blicken seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin zu verbergen. Die mit absolutem Unglauben das aneinander gekettete Trio betrachtete. Ihre Miene eisig erstarrt.

„Mr. Potter, würden sie mir diese…dieses Szenario bitte erklären?!"

„Professor McGonagall, bitte sie müssen uns unbedingt zu Professor Dumbeldore bringen."

„Und weshalb sollte ich dies tun? Wer ist überhaupt dieser Mann, den sie da gefesselt halten?"

„Sie müssten ihn eigentlich kennen. Er war doch ihr Schüler. Bitte bringen sie uns zu Dumbeldore. Dort erklären wir alles."

Harry versuchte verzweifelt seiner Hauslehrerin die Dringlichkeit der Situation klar zu machen. Doch diese sah keinen Grund weshalb sie den Schulleiter mit diesem Chaos belästigen sollte.

Vielmehr wollte sie sich ein genaueres Bild über den ganzen Wirbel machen.

Als sie jedoch den bewusstlosen Zaubertranklehrer und den Werwolf entdeckte zog Professor McGonagall erschrocken die Luft ein.

Irgendetwas schien hier wirklich nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Professor Lupin würde sicher nicht in dieser Form sein Büro verlassen und die Gefahr einer Panik riskieren wenn es sich nicht um einen absoluten Notfall handelte.

Erschrocken fuhr die Verwandlunglehrerin zurück als ihr Blick auf den grimmgleichen Hund fiel, welcher sich gerade neben Harry niedergelassen hatte. Mit einer kleinen Stimme im Hinterkopf, die ihr sagte, dass es mit dem Tier mehr auf sich hatte als man nach Außen hin sah musterte Professor McGonagall den großen, abgemagerten und verwildert wirkenden Hund.

„Nun, auf diese Erklärung bin ich wirklich gespannt."

Der kühle Blick der Lehrerin wanderte über die sonderbare Gruppe, welche nun vor ihr stand. Die Gaffer der Gryffindors hatten sich hinter sie verzogen und waren muksmäuschensitll.

Keiner wollte die Aufmerksamkeit der offensichtlich angespannten Hauslehrerin auf sich ziehen und es riskieren eine Strafarbeit zu kassieren.

„Professor, sie sind doch ein Animagus. Gibt es eigentlich einen Spruch, der verhindert, das man in seine tierische Form zu wechseln?"

Hermine hatte noch immer die Sorge Pettigrew würde es versuchen sich als Ratte davon zu stehlen.

„Natürlich gibt es den. Aber ich sehe nicht was er mit den allem hier zu tun hat."

Professor Mcgonagall sah verwundert zu Hermine. Doch es war Harry der antwortete.

„Eigentlich alles. Bitte legen sie den Zauber auf ihn. Wir wollen nicht, dass er uns so entkommt."

Er zeigte auf den winselnden Peter, der noch immer wünschte der Boden möge sich auftun und ihn verschlingen.

„Ein Animagus?"

„Ja, eine Ratte. Wir haben gesehen wie er zurückverwandelt wurde."

Ron sprach nun zum ersten Mal. Ihm entgingen auch nicht die fragenden Blicke seiner Geschwister, als das Wort „Ratte" gefallen war. Besser gesagt, Ron hatte es eher ausgespuckt, als wenn es etwas sehr ekliges währe.

„Nun gut, dann sollten wir wohl diesen Zauber anwenden um noch weitere Überraschungen an diesem Abend zu vermeiden."

Es war allerdings nicht Professor McGonagall die gesprochen hatte. Die glotzenden Schüler stoben auseinander um den Schulleiter, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war durch zu lassen.

Dieser schritt geradewegs auf die gefesselte, wimmernde Gestalt zu, als Peter eine gewaltige Dummheit beging.

In sekundenschnelle schrumpfte sein Körper in sich zusammen. Scheinbar war die Angst vor Dumbeldore und dem was kommen würde, händigte man ihn aus so groß, dass Wurmschwanz jegliche Warnungen und Vorsicht vergaß.

Erstaunte Ausrufe der Schüler waren zu hören als das graue Tier die Flucht ergriff. Weit kam es jedoch nicht. Ein blauweißer Lichtblitz traf sie und an Stelle der Ratte lag wieder der Mann am Boden. Dumbeldore, welcher Peter wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt gezwungen hatte richtete noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Nun schossen Schnüre aus ihm und fesselten Pettigrew erneut. Weiter sprach der Schulleiter einen unbekannten Zauber der Pettigrew für einen Moment leuchten lies und dann in ihm zu verschwinden schien. Das Trio war sich sicher, das dies der Zauber war der eine erneute Transformation unmöglich machte.

Moony und Padfoot nahmen wieder ihre Plätze neben Harry und Hermine ein. Hatten sie beide schon zum Sprung angesetzt um Peters Flucht zu vereiteln.

Professor Dumbeldore trat an den gefesselten Mann, dessen Gesicht er noch immer nicht richtig gesehen hatte und zog die erbärmliche Gestalt mit erstaunlicher Kraft auf ihre Füße.

„Guten Abend! Nun fände ich es doch sehr nett wenn wir erfahren könnten wer unser Gast ist, der hier diese ganze Unruhe verbreitet."

Peter wand sich erst um dem Griff des Schulleiters zu entkommen. Gab dann aber endgültig auf, da er erkannte: seine Situation war ausweglos. Er würde diese Schule nicht mehr als freier Mann verlassen. Wenn man sein Leben in den letzten zwölf Jahren überhaupt als frei bezeichnen konnte.

Widerwillig hob Pettigrew seinen Blick. Sah in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbeldore.

Nur ein leichtes Weiten seiner blauen Augen verriet seine Überraschung, sich in der Gesellschaft eines Totgeglaubten zu befinden.

Professor McGonagall schlug erschrocken die Hand über ihren Mund, als sie Peter wiedererkannte.

„Das ist unmöglich!" Entfuhr es ihr heiser.

„Das ist allerdings eine Überraschung, Mr. Pettigrew. Sie wiederzusehen. Da wir doch alle dachten sie würden schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Ich bin äußerst gespannt auf die Umstände ihrer plötzlichen Wiederauferstehung."

Dumbeldores blaue Augen hatten während er sprach den fehlenden Finger wahrgenommen und als er fertig war drehte er sich unerwartet zu dem schäbig wirkenden Hund, der immer noch nicht von Harrys Seite gewichen war.

Hinter ihnen begannen die Schüler zu tuscheln und sich gegenseitig mit Fragen zu bombardieren, da diejenigen von ihnen die Zauberereltern hatten schon von Peter Pettigrew gehört hatten, ebenso davon, dass dieser von Sirius Black vor Jahren ermordet worden sei.

„Ich denke, wir wecken jetzt erst einmal Severus auf. Ich muss ihn um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten."

Der Schulleiter wand sich von Peter ab, hob den Zauberstab und weckte mit einem Zauber den Tränkemeister auf.

Im ersten Moment schien Snape desorientiert. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sich verwundert um, bis sein Blick am Schulleiter und der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors kleben blieb.

Sich selbständig zu bewegen wollte ihm jedoch nicht gelingen. Böse funkelte er Hermine an, die ihn noch immer in der Luft hielt. Doch bevor er etwas von sich geben konnte ergriff Dumbeldore das Wort.

„Miss Granger, ich denke sie können Professor Snape wieder absetzen."

Sofort lies die Angesprochene ihren Zaubertranklehrer auf den Boden sinken. Ohne große Mühen fand dieser sein Gleichgewicht und sah sich das Durcheinander von Schülern und Lehrern erneut an. Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich unweigerlich, als er die gefesselte Gestalt erkannte die hinter dem Schulleiter wieder auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Severus, ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Gehört zu deinen Vorräten zufällig auch Veritaserum. Ich denke wir werden das heute dringend benötigen."

„Ja. Ich habe ein kleines Fläschchen unter Verschluss. Ich hole es ihnen."

Ohne eines weiteres Wort zu verlieren rauschte Snape die Treppen hinunter und in Richtung der Kerker davon.

„Mr. Weasley, begleiten sie ihren Bruder und dessen Freunde bitte in den Krankenflügel."

Percy trat wichtigtuerisch hervor. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, das Rons Bein geschient war.

„Was ist denn mit deinem Bein, Ron?"

Ron zeigte auf Padfoot.

„Das hab ich ihm zu verdanken. Ist wohl gebrochen."

„Ihr anderen begebt euch bitte wieder in euren Aufenthaltsraum."

Widerwillig begannen die übrigen Schüler wieder durch das Portraitloch in ihren Aufenthaltsraum zu schlüpfen.

Harry, der eigentlich mit Percy gehen sollte, gelang es nicht wirklich sich von Sirius zu trennen. Nach wenigen Schritten drehte er sich zu Padfoot um. Die Sorge ihn nicht wieder zu sehen stand ihm offen aufs Gesicht geschrieben. Erst als dieser sich erhob und Harry einen sanften Schubs in Percys Richtung gab folgte er schweren Herzens seinen Freunden.

Als alle unerwünschten Zuhörer weg waren wand Dumbeldore sich an Moony. Diesem war klar, dass er gleich mächtig Ärger bekommen würde.

„Du hast all die Jahre über die Animagi bescheid gewusst, und nichts gesagt. Hab ich Recht?"

Mit durchdringenden Augen musterte der Schulleiter den Werwolf, der ziemlich betreten vor ihm saß.

„Das war heute ganz schön leichtsinnig hier bei den Schülern so auf zu kreuzen. Es hätte eine Panik geben können. Andererseits verstehe ich warum du`s getan hast. Gehe jetzt bitte in dein Büro und bleib dort. Wir werden uns morgen unterhalten."

Zerknirscht erhob Moony sich, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zurück zu ziehen. Besorgt sah er zu Padfoot. Dieser kam auf seinen besorgten Freund zu und rieb in einer beruhigenden Geste den Kopf an der Schulter des Wolfes.

Professor McGonagall beobachtete diese freundschaftliche Geste mit Erstaunen, während Dumbeldores Augen wieder ihr fröhliches Funkeln annahmen. Der Schulleiter hatte schon einen wagen Verdacht was sich damals, vor zwölf Jahren wirklich abgespielt hatte. Er hatte James und Sirius als Schüler gekannt und er wollte es so wenig wie alle anderen glauben, dass Letzter, für den Harrys Vater wie ein Bruder gewesen war, ihn wirklich an Voldemort verkauft hatte. Bei Peter war er sich da allerdings nicht so sicher.

Nachdem Moony in Richtung von Remus Quartier davon getrottet war sah Dumbeldore zu dem Grimm.

„Wir gehen jetzt in mein Büro und du erzählst mir dort deine Geschichte. Und ihn nehmen wir auch mit."

Der schwer gefesselte Peter wurde von Dumbeldore durch die Gänge levitiert. Am Wasserspeier angekommen wartete schon Professor Snape mit dem geforderten Veritaserum, welches der Schulleiter ihm danken abnahm bevor er ihn für die Nacht entließ. Es würde mit Sicherheit keinem gut tun Severus bei der bevorstehenden Befragung dabei zu haben. Zu belastet war die Vorgeschichte aller Beteiligten.

Im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen rief Minerva McGonagall das Ministerium über das Flohnetztwerk. Allerdings vermied sie es Minister Fude direkt zu informieren, obwohl er sich noch auf dem Schulgelände befand und auch die Nacht womöglich hier verbringen würde. Doch die beiden Schulleiter vermuteten, dieser würde unüberlegt und voreilig handeln.

Wenig später erschienen drei Auroren, denen Albus Dumbeldore höchstes Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Alle drei mehr als erstaunt über die beiden Personen, welche sich neben der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und Dumbeldore noch in dessen Büro befanden.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien das Trio wieder in der großen Halle. Alle drei sahen zwar noch etwas mitgenommen aus, aber sie wollten unter keinen Umständen mehr im Krankenflügel bleiben. So hat Madame Pomfrey sie mit viel Murren gehen lassen.

Alle drei saßen wie auf Nadeln und wollten wissen was am gestrigen Abend noch geschehen war. Ob es all die Mühe wert und Harrys Pate wieder frei war.

Ihr Auftritt am Vorabend war schon durch den ganzen Gryffindorturm gegangen und auch Schüler der anderen Häuser hatten von dem sonderbaren Vorfall am Vorabend Wind bekommen. So folgten dem Trio einmal mehr schräge Blicke, ganz zu schweigen von den nervigen Fragen, mit denen sie bombardiert wurden.

Keiner der drei wollte und konnte sie beantworten. Dumbeldore, in Begleitung eines Aurors, war kurz bei ihnen im Krankenflügel gewesen, hatte sich erzählen lassen was geschehen war und sie gebeten solange die Angelegenheit nicht vollständig geklärt sei mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen. Allerdings hatte er Hermine und Harry noch einen kleinen Auftrag erteilt nachdem der Auror den Krankenflügel mit ihren unterzeichneten Aussagen verlassen hatte. Die beiden Freunde waren nur zu bereit der Bitte des Schulleiters nachzukommen. Und so ergriff an diesem Tag, sehr zum Entsetzen des Ministers ein zum Tode verurteilter Hippogreif die Flucht und keiner konnte sagen wie es zu dem Vorfall gekommen oder wo das Tier abgeblieben war.

Leider erfuhren sie den ganzen Tag über nichts Neues. Auffällig war nur, dass die Professoren Dumbeldore, McGonagall und Lupin nicht aufzufinden waren. Der Unterricht am Vormittag, Verwandlung und Verteidigung, lies man einfach ausfallen. Als Begründung gab man an, die verantwortlichen Lehrkräfte seien verhindert.

Harry brachte schon den ganzen Tag kaum einen Bissen herunter und auch Ron schaufelte heute nicht die Mengen an Essen in sich hinein wie man es sonst von ihm kannte. Hermine, die eigentlich auch ein Gefühl von Steinen im Magen hatte bemühte sich darum die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Wir sollten uns keine solchen Sorgen machen. Eigentlich kann doch nichts mehr schief gehen."

Das Rauschen von Flügeln lenkte die drei ab, als etliche Eulen in die große Halle geschwebt kamen. Die meisten führten die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten mit sich.

Seamus griff sich die Zeitung und schlug sie auf.

„WAS?"

Ähnliche Reaktionen waren an allen Tischen zu beobachten. Harry, Hermine und Ron sprangen auf und schielten ihrem Klassenkameraden über die Schulter.

Auf der Titelseite des Propheten war ein Bild von Sirius Black. Er sah noch genauso blass und abgemagert aus wie am vorhergehenden Abend. Aber er war gewaschen, die Haare nicht mehr so verfilzt und er trug frische Kleider. Was aber das meiste Aufsehen erregte war die Überschrift, welche über dem Bild prangte.

_SIRIUS BLACK: UNSCHULDIG!_

Harry glaubte vor Freude zerspringen zu müssen und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Auch Ron grinste von Ohr zu Ohr, während Hermine einige Freudentränen in die Augen traten.

„Schnell lies vor!"

_Am gestrigen Abend wurde auf dem Gelände der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei der seit zwölf Jahren totgeglaubte Peter Pettigrew von zwei Lehrkräften, drei Schülern und Black selber gefangen genommen und dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbeldore übergeben. _

_Dieser befragte im Beisein von drei Auroren des Ministeriums und der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall Pettigrew und Black unter hohen Dosen von Veritaserum. Dabei ergab sich, dass es nicht Black war, der damals die Potters an den Unnennbaren verraten hatte sondern Pettigrew. Da dieser anstelle von Black den Posten als Geheimniswahrer übernommen hatte. Am Abend des 31.10.1981 wollte Black den bis dahin nicht enttarnten Todesser Pettigrew in seinem Versteck besuchen, fand jedoch niemanden vor. Aus Sorge um seinen Patensohn, Harry Potter und dessen Eltern begab Black sich zu deren Haus in Godrics Hollow. Doch zu spät. _

_Mit dem Wunsch, den Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen begab Black sich auf die Suche nach Pettigrew, dem er dann, wie bekannt, in einer Muggelwohngegend gegenüberstand. Doch es war nicht Black der die Straße mit all den unschuldigen Muggeln sprengte. Wie Pettigrew unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum einräumte war er es gewesen, der die Straße gesprengt hatte. Ebenso hatte er sich selbst einen Finger abgetrennt um sein eigenes Ableben vorzutäuschen und alle Schuld Sirius Black zuzuschieben. Die unbemerkte Flucht war Pettigrew dann in seiner unregistrierten Animagusgestalt, einer Ratte gelungen._

_Wie sich bei der Befragung beider herausstellte beherrschten sowohl Sirius Black(großer, schwarzer Hund), Peter Pettigrew(graue Ratte der eine Klaue fehlt) und der verstorbene James Potter(Hirsch) seit ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts die hatte sich keiner der drei rechtmäsig registrieren lassen.  
_

_Am heutigen Tag wurde nun unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit die Verhandlung sowohl gegen Black als auch gegen Pettigrew vor dem großen Zaubergarmot abgehalten. _

_Hauptbeweise waren die Befragungen beider Angeklagter unter erneuter Gabe von Veritaserum sowie Zeugenaussagen und die Protokolle der Aussagen von Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger, die aktiv bei der Festnahme von Pettigrew in der letzten Nacht mitgewirkt hatten. _

Sämtliche Blicke wanderten zu dem Trio.

„Ach, dann war dass der ganze Aufruhr gestern Abend vor dem Portrait?"

Seamus Blick traf Harrys, der ihm über die Schulter sah.

Harry nickte. Wollte aber nicht mehr dazu sagen.

Auch die anderen Fragen, mit denen die drei plötzlich überschwämmt wurden ignorierten sie. Ron hätte zwar liebend gerne die eine oder andere beantworten, aber ein strenger Blick von Hermine brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Komm lies weiter!" Forderte er stattdessen seinen Klassenkameraden auf.

Seamus kam der Aufforderung nach und las noch die letzten Zeilen des Artikels.

_Das Zauberergarmot sprach Sirius Black von allen Anklagepunkten frei und gewährt ihm eine Haftentschädigung. _

_Pettigrew wurde für die Morde an den zwölf Muggeln und dem Angehören einer schwarzmagischen Vereinigung zu lebenslanger Haft in Askarban verurteilt. _

„Na, lest ihr gerade die gute Nachricht?"

Meldete sich eine ruhige Stimme hinter dem Pulk von Schülern die sich um Seamus versammelt hatten.

Mit großem Erstaunen begafften sämtliche der Gryffindors die beiden Neuzugänge. Ihren Lehrer für Verteidigung, Professor Lupin kannten sie ja bereits. Auffällig war nur, dass er heute wieder sehr angeschlagen aussah. Doch das Trio hütete sich irgendjemand zu verraten weshalb es dem allseits so beliebten Lehrer in regelmäßigen Abständen immer nicht so besonders ging. Doch im Moment war Lupin auch nicht wirklich derjenige, der das Interesse wie ein Magnet anzog. Es war eher sein alter Schulfreund der ihn begleitete.

„Sirius!"

Harry freute sich seinen Paten wieder zu sehen.

Auch Ron und Hermine strahlten, während die anderen Schüler ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Neugierde und Faszination betrachteten.

„Los, ihr müsst uns unbedingt von der Verhandlung erzählen."

Ron schien vor Neugierde beinahe zu Platzen und auch einige andere Schüler wurden von ihrem Wissenshunger übermannt.

Mit einem Schmunzeln setzte sich Sirius zu den Schülern während Lupin sich auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch machte. Wenn auch nur widerwillig.

Nach dem Sirius während des Abendessens der neugierigen Schülerschaft am Gryffindortisch sämtliche Fragen beantwortet hatte, war Dumbeldore zu ihm herüber gekommen.

„Das weckt alte Erinnerungen. Aber es tut mir leid, es ist wohl an der Zeit Abschied zu nehmen."

„Du musst gehen?"

Harry sah Sirius mit enttäuschter Mine an. Dieser schien über den schnellen Abschied auch nicht begeistert. Dennoch erhob er sich.

„Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder. Ich habe erfahren, dass mir als letzter Black dieses alte Gruselkabinett von Haus vermacht wurde. Das möchte ich dir wirklich nicht antun. Da muss noch einiges gerichtet werden und sobald das erledigt ist kannst du in den Ferien zu mir kommen."

Das hellte Harrys Stimmung sichtlich wieder auf.

„Also, bis bald!"

Etwas rot um die Nase umarmte Harry seinen Paten kurz der die Geste erwiderte.

Nachdem die beiden sich gelöst hatten folgte Sirius dem Schulleiter, doch nach wenigen Schritten hielt er noch einmal inne. Er erinnerte sich an etwas dass Harry ihm vorhin beim Essen in einem kurzen, ruhigen Moment erzählt hatte.

„Ach, ja! Eins noch: Sag Moony, er soll die Karte wieder rausrücken. Du wirst doch mehr damit anfangen können wie er."

Harry grinste. Und dieses wurde noch breiter als er die heruntergeklappten Kiefer von Rons Zwillingsbrüdern, die nicht weit von ihnen ihren Platz hatten, sah.

„Mach ich Padfoot!"

Fred und Georg starrten jetzt erst recht. Sirius stieß einen bellenden Lacher aus über die Gesichter der beiden Weasleys als er nun endgültig die große Halle verließ.

Harry lachte mit Ron noch immer über die beiden Scherzbolde, denen jegliche Worte fehlten. Hermine konnte nur den Kopf über die Jungen schütteln. Aber auch auf ihren Lippen spielte ein kleines Lächeln.

Harry hatte Sirius vorhin kurz erzählt, dass die beiden ihm die Karte überlassen hatten und wie sehr sie die Rumtreiber verehrten. Jetzt hatten die beiden doch wenigstens eine Ahnung wer sich hinter den Machern dieses ach so hilfreichen Stück Pergaments verbarg.

Als dieses Mal der Hogwartsexpress im Gleis 9 ¾ einfuhr fühlte sich Harry sehr viel fröhlicher als in den letzten beiden Jahren. Mit der Aussicht sowohl Ron als auch Sirius besuchen zu können waren die Ferien gar nicht so übel.

* * *

Das gute Stück hat leider noch keinen Beta gesehen. Wenn ich also ein paar Patzer reingehauen habe, nur keine Scheu mir das mitzteilen. Habe für Änderungsvorschläge immer ein offenes Ohr.

Ich hab das Teil jetzt auch nochmal durch eine zweite Rechtschreibkontrolle geschickt und hoffe,dass jetzt alle Fehler ausgemerzt sind. Das normale Rechtschreibprogramm übersieht wohl doch so einiges.


End file.
